Living A Lie
by Jackie Mag
Summary: In the series, Brian and Lindsay have been friends since college.  What if they fooled around a little then and it resulted in a child?  How would their lives have been different if Gus had been born back then?
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE – Trapped into a marriage

_Chapter Notes:_

_Set up for the AU situation in which Brian finds himself._

Story:

_In the series, Brian and Lindsay have been friends since college. They even allude to the fact that they fooled around a little then. What if that encounter resulted in a child? How would their lives have been different if Gus had been born back then and Melanie wasn't in the picture until later?_

_This story assumes that Justin is about like he was at the beginning of the series, but doesn't go to bars to pick up his first sexual partner. He's still an aspiring artist and the rest of his life is similar. In this version of his story the bashing does not occur. (He doesn't confront & embarrass Hobbes on Liberty Avenue, so there's not enough hate for a bashing)._

_Brian is different than when we meet him at the beginning of the series because he is somewhat 'domestic' in his life with Lindsay, but that doesn't mean that he doesn't still want to score with men._

_This story is 'what if' / 'AU' / and the characters are slightly OOC due to their modified situations._

_Thanks to JustBeAQueen and 4thway for beta reading for me._

_The characters are owned by Cowlip and Showtime._

PROLOGUE

Lindsay Peterson and Brian Kinney met in college. They became close friends and found out that they had a lot in common. They were both interested in graphic arts: Lindsay as an artist and historian, Brian for advertising graphics. Also, they both confided to each other that they were homosexual. Neither had told their parents.

Lindsay's parents were the textbook WASPy country club couple. They were affluent with a nice house, took tennis lessons, did charity work, and fit into the neat mold of American domestic perfection. Lindsay always knew that if they found out she was a lesbian they'd probably have heart attacks. She'd decided in college that getting pregnant by Brian was her way to achieve her parent's picture of what her life should be like. She didn't exactly get pregnant on purpose, but she was knowingly having sex with an intoxicated Brian without protection. Who better than her very good friend to be the father? He had the qualities she'd want in her kid's dad: good-looking, smart, good genes, honorable.

When Lindsay got pregnant, she told Brian first. Having a kid was not in his plan at all, but he told her he'd support her in whatever way he could. He had no idea that her thoughts were along the lines of marriage and domestic living.

Once her parents and his parents found out, they got 'the kids' together and told them that they had to get married. Brian's parents, although not the picture of domestic bliss themselves, insisted that it was the proper Christian thing to do per the Catholic Church. They didn't know he was gay and he wasn't going to announce it to them just to get out of a marriage. Besides, he reasoned, even if he _had_ told them about his homosexuality, they might _still_ make him get married. He gave in to the whole thing after Lindsay secretly told Brian that he could still pursue scoring with guys even after the wedding. She wore a wedding ring; he did not. With down payment money from Lindsay's parents, they bought a house. Unbeknownst to their parents, Brian slept in the guest room.


	2. Ch 1 What Nice Pieces

CHAPTER ONE – What Nice Pieces!

_Chapter notes: _

_7 yrs later_

Story:

Brian walked into the art show at the Gay and Lesbian Center. It was not his favorite place, but Lindsay was one of the organizers of the show and he promised her he'd be there. He spotted her across the room and walked up to her. "Hey, honey." He kissed her on the cheek, their standard greeting.

She smiled at him. "Hey, Brian. Thanks for being here. It's about an hour before you have to relieve the babysitter. You should look around. There are some nice pieces here."

"Thanks. I'll do that." Brian grabbed a glass of red wine and sauntered around the room looking at the pieces. He'd studied art in college, so he had enough of a wary eye to know the good from the bad. Also, he'd seen enough art created at the ad firm where he worked to know composition and form.

And then he saw him. A young man with short blond hair had just walked up to Lindsay to talk to her. The kid was perfection. A tight blue t-shirt hugged his body in a most seductive way. The jeans he wore were tight enough to display his perfect ass. The young man's eyes danced as he spoke, and his lips were perfect and pink. He was an entrancing combination of youth and innocence, with enough sex appeal to make the whole package absolutely enthralling to Brian. _I have to meet this guy._

Brian approached Lindsay and the young man. "Lindsay, introduce me to your friend."

Lindsay could see the predatory look on her husband's face and knew it well. "Brian, this is Justin Taylor, one of the artists here. Justin, this is my husband, Brian Kinney."

The sweet lips spoke to him. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Kinney." They shook hands.

"Call me Brian. Where is your work, Justin? I'd like to see it."

"Sure." He turned and nodded to Lindsay to excuse himself and then pointed Brian in the direction of some sketches. "These are mine. I'm hoping to go to Pittsburgh Institute of Fine Arts after I graduate from high school."

Brian studied the kid's work with a discerning eye. He was genuinely impressed. "These are very good, Justin. I like your shading techniques. Very nice." He stepped back and looked all of the way down Justin's back to that perfect ass again. "Very nice, indeed."

Justin turned around and caught Brian looking at him. The young man blushed a most delicious shade of pink. He asked, "What are you looking at now?"

"One of the finest asses I think I've ever seen. Lindsay told me that there were some nice pieces here, now I see what she means."

"Why, Mr. Kinney. I thought you were a happily married heterosexual with a wife and kid."

"I am happy. I have a kid. I am NOT heterosexual. I'm damn glad for it the longer I'm looking at you."

"But, you and Lindsay…?"

Brian sighed, realizing that he'd have to explain. "Lindsay and I dabbled in heterosexuality when we were in college. Just did it once, but enough to get her pregnant. Parental pressure forced us to get married. Neither of us ever came out to our parents. Gus is our son and we love him."

"Lindsay is …"

"A muncher. Homosexual. Lesbian."

"I had no idea."

"Well, we _are_ at the Gay and Lesbian Center, Justin."

"Did you ever tell your parents …?"

"No. You?" Brian asked.

"My mom knows. She just found out. My dad doesn't know. He'd probably kill me."

"How did your mom react?"

"She's trying to be cool about it. She's having a hard time wrapping her mind around it, though."

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No. I, um, no."

Brian got a slow smile on his face. He could see the innocence and even smell it about the blond. He leaned over and whispered in the pink shell ear. "You're a virgin, aren't you?"

"What? No." Justin blushed again. "Well, maybe, technically…"

Brian raised one eyebrow. "Yes?"

The kid sighed, knowing he'd been found out in the presence of this experienced man. "OK. Yes, I've never been with a man."

"Would you like me to change that?" Brian moved in closer and put his hand around Justin's waist.

"No. Thanks for the kind offer, but, no."

"Pity. The things I could do to you." He said as his nose and lips traced flirtatiously at the blond's cheek and neck.

Justin closed his eyes. The heat from this sexy man was making his head spin. He could feel the desire radiating from the man's body penetrating his own. He developed a bulge in his jeans that Brian noticed.

"You want it too, don't you?" Brian asked with a smile.

Justin decided that changing the subject was his best defense at this point. "I'm confused. You're married in this, uh, mock marriage, so you just pursue men in your spare time?"

"I go to bars and score with guys all of the time. Ask around. They call me the stud of Liberty Avenue."

"Do you take them home?"

"No, never there. That's my son's home, too. Lindsay and I agreed from the start that any pursuits we had were OK, but they had to be at someone else's place or, in my case, in the back room, steam room or alley of my choice."

"Well, you date guys, though, don't you? You've spent the night at some fellow's house once or twice, right?"

"I'm not one for relationships. I don't believe in love; I believe in fucking. It allows for the maximum amount of pleasure with the minimum amount of bullshit."

"So, if you had me, I'd just be another notch on your belt, then?"

"Well, maybe. But you'd really, really enjoy the experience." With each _really_, Brian pulled Justin closer.

"I'm sorry. I want my first time to be special. I'll be with some guy at his place … with a bed … privacy … maybe soft music." Justin spoke as if in a little dream of his own. Then Brian's reality set in. "Not with a roving stud in an alley. Thanks. Enjoy the show." Justin walked away.

Brian could do nothing but watch that perfect ass walk away. _Damn, he's hot. Sweet too, but with a sexy quality I can't deny._ He continued to walk around the show, but every few seconds he'd be gazing at Justin again.

Lindsay approached Brian. "Stop staring. You're embarrassing yourself. He's only seventeen, Brian. You know I don't tell you who you can or can't chase, but, really? You're thirty."

"I'm twenty nine! Besides, he's perfect, Lindsay. I have to have him. I can just see myself bending him over that grand piano right now and fucking the shit out of him."

"Down boy. Don't forget that you promised the sitter you'd be home by eight. You know how difficult it is to get a good sitter. Go home and take a cold shower or whack off, I don't care, but get out of here." She kissed him on the cheek.

He sighed and accepted his fate of being the responsible father. "OK. I'll go." As he left, he walked up behind Justin and pressed his bulge into the crack of the blonds' jeans, causing him to gasp. "This isn't over, Justin. Later."

Justin watched as Brian walked away, looking over his shoulder.

After the art show, Lindsay became a mentor to Justin. She liked him and appreciated his artistic talent. She agreed to write a letter of recommendation for him for art school.

Brian would run into Justin at the Diner or when picking up Lindsay at the Gay and Lesbian Center. He would make moves on Justin, but the kid, although attracted to Brian, didn't give in. Throughout all of this back and forth banter, though, they did get to know each other better. Justin loved meeting Gus and watching Brian with his son. They were quite the duo; the kid obviously the smaller version of the man. Over time, when dining with Lindsay at lunch, Justin met Emmett, Michael, and Ted. They invited him to hang out with them at Woody's, but Justin didn't want to spend money on a fake I.D.. He was saving for college.

One day Brian got home from work after a long day and dropped his briefcase and coat on the couch before yelling his standard greeting, "Hey, Lindsay … Gus?"

"Daddy!"

"Hey, Sonny Boy!" Brian said before a small brunet ball of energy ran up to him and jumped into his arms. "How's it going today?"

"It's great. School was good and my new babysitter picked me up after school, just like Mommy said he would. He made a great peanut butter 'n jelly sandwich for me and he likes drawing, Daddy. He even drew a cool picture of you. Come and see."

Justin stood in the kitchen doorway and smiled at Brian. "Hello, Mr. Kinney."

"Justin. How did you? …" Brian was surprised, pleasantly so, to see the young man. He could feel his cock twitch in his dress pants at the sight of Justin.

"Lindsay stopped by my house this morning to give me her letter of recommendation for PIFA. When she was there she mentioned that she had a ton of errands to run and no time for them. So, I offered to watch Gus after school. She gave me a key, talked to his teacher and he knew I'd be picking him up." Towards Gus he said, "And we've been having fun ever since, haven't we, G-man?"

"Yep. Show him your picture, Justin." Gus was giggling and clapping his hands.

Justin rolled his eyes and reluctantly pulled a drawing off of the scattered pile on the kitchen table. He handed it to Brian. In the drawing, Gus was on a bench at the Diner with his father. Brian was looking down at his son with love and joy in his eyes. The focus of the picture was Brian. Every detail of his features were like a photograph. He captured the eyes, the mouth, and the hair – all with amazing detail.

Brian was temporarily speechless at the drawing. It was so beautiful and the eyes drawn in the picture summed up the love he had for his son. He took a breath and said, "This is wonderful, Justin."

The young man was always critical of his own work. "It's OK. It's still rough. I wanted to put in more background and just add to the detail."

"I think it's perfect the way it is. Lindsay will love it. May we keep it?"

"Sure."

"See, Daddy. I told you he was a good draw-er. Come and see what I did, too!" Gus pulled his father over to the kitchen table.

Brian dutifully looked at Gus's drawings with the usual amount of positive parental comments. His eyes occasionally, though, wandered over to Justin, who was smiling at the whole scene. For the first time Justin could remember, the looks he was getting from Brian were not lust-filled but admiration and respect. The busy ad exec appreciated that Justin was so good with his son and helpful to his wife. He often groused about Gus being around Lindsay's lesbian friends and worried about too many women and not enough men in the kid's life.

After Lindsay returned home, Justin packed up his bag of drawing supplies and got ready to leave. He started to refuse any payment for babysitting, but Lindsay and Brian insisted.

Brian walked him to the door while Lindsay brought Gus upstairs to wash his hands for dinner. Justin thought _OK, here it comes. Brian will try to put his hand on my ass or whisper some come-on in my ear._ To his surprise, though, he shook his hand and said "Thank you."

Justin smiled and said "Any time." He patted Brian's right shoulder with his other hand.

Brian didn't let go of the young man's right hand, but instead pulled it gently so that they were standing even closer together. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss onto Justin's lips. "Good night."

The blond was a little surprised at the move, but in a good way. It was genuine and sweet, unlike the usual predatory Brian. Justin instantly wanted more, but resisted the temptation to go any further. He smiled, went to his car and drove away. His thoughts and fantasies that night were all about Brian. _His lips are so sweet; I could've just kept kissing him._

Brian, too, was preoccupied with thoughts of his encounter with Justin that day. Initially, he was thinking of how happy Gus was with his new babysitter and how good Justin was with his son. Later, though, Brian's thoughts drifted to the kiss and what more could have happened there. _I just want to ravage that body and fuck him all night long._


	3. Ch 2 What He Cant Have

CHAPTER TWO – What he can't have

_Chapter Notes:_

_The new intern_

Story:

Domestic life was a comfortable place for Lindsay and Brian. They were used to their day-to-day routine. They'd take turns caring for Gus, so that the other could go out and meet with friends or pursue relations of one kind or another. Sometimes Lindsay would date a gal and spend the night, but she hadn't really met anyone special.

There was a legal issue that came up at the Gay and Lesbian Center involving someone who had slipped on a rug. It was a nuisance suit, really, but had to be followed through to protect the Center. Lindsay met with a lawyer named Melanie Marcus that the Center had on their mailing list. She was willing to take the case pro bono and was a great help. She eventually got the case thrown out after reviewing the history of the claimant on other similar suits he'd filed.

Melanie asked Lindsay out for coffee and then they made a date for dinner. The two hit it off and were attracted to each other right away. Brian was introduced to 'Mel' and they chatted for a bit one night while Lindsay finished getting ready for a date. Mel thought the marriage was very unusual. As her feelings for Lindsay grew stronger, Mel saw Brian as a threat to the two women developing anything more serious. As much as he saw that the lady lawyer was good for Lindsay, he also had a hard time getting along with Mel. There was growing tension between them.

Justin occasionally babysat for Gus when Lindsay needed someone to pick him up from school. The usual sitter wasn't available until after 5 pm. Gus enjoyed Justin immensely and the two developed a strong bond. Once, Gus asked his father if Justin could come over to play.

"Trust me, Sonny Boy; I would love nothing more than to have Justin over to _play_. But it's just not that easy."

One day Lindsay asked Justin to pick Gus up from school and watch him until Brian got home from work. Justin agreed, but then his car wouldn't start so he asked his mom to give him a ride to Gus's school and then to the Kinney house. She agreed and was happy to meet the 'little man' that Justin had been sitting for. She gave them a ride to the house, but had to take off for a real estate showing. Justin told her that Lindsay or Brian could give him a ride home later.

Brian arrived home that evening and found Justin and Gus finger painting on the back patio. Gus started to run to his dad, but Justin stopped him.

He said, "Oh, no, Gus! You'll ruin your dad's clothes. Let's go wash up. We're done painting for today anyway. C'mon."

Brian appreciated the save move by the blond and mouthed the words _Thank You_ to him.

Gus protested. "Awww, Justin! We were just having so much fun."

The young babysitter wouldn't take _no_ for an answer and was washing his hands and Gus's when Lindsay arrived home. He explained that he needed a ride home, so Brian offered to drive him while his wife started dinner. Justin agreed, although he was a little uncomfortable being alone with Brian.

As the Jeep made its way to Justin's house, Brian said, "Gus really likes you and you're very good with him. You can have fun finger painting, but be firm when he needs it like when he needed to wash up." He smiled. "Thanks, by the way, for saving my Armani suit."

"It looks expensive. I hated to see it ruined."

Brian smiled. He had something that he'd meant to ask Justin about. "You know, my ad agency is looking for an art department summer intern. Would you be interested?" Brian relished the idea of having Justin around the office. _Maybe if I work on him all summer he'll give in to me._

Justin considered the offer. "Would I be able to work part time?"

"I suppose you could ask. Andy is in charge of the art department. I'll have him give you a call tomorrow and maybe you can come in for an interview. Don't get me wrong, it is grunt work, pasting stuff onto art boards and things. But it might look good on a resume or a college application. Program your number into my cell phone. Lindsay is always the one calling you for babysitting. I don't have your number." He handed over his phone.

"Great. Thanks. I appreciate it." He put his number into Brian's phone. Justin was looking to get as much advantage for the prestigious PIFA art program as he could. The 1500 he got on his SAT's would help, too.

They arrived at Justin's mom's townhouse at dusk. There were a couple of streetlights on, but the street was pretty deserted. Brian got out of his Jeep and leaned up against it as he lit a cigarette. He silently offered Justin a cigarette, which he accepted. They stood and smoked for a while. Brian said, "If you get the job, then I might see you at the office then."

"Yeah. If that works out it will definitely look good on a college application."

"What kind of art do you see yourself studying in college?"

"I like sketching, pencil and paper, but painting interests me, too. I have so much to learn. I draw classmates, my friend Daphne, guys from school…"

"Any nude studies?"

Justin smiled. "Maybe some sketches based on photos or what I'd seen at the locker room at school. Not much."

"Well, if you ever need a subject…" Brian smiled wryly and motioned his hands to indicate himself.

Justin put out his cigarette on the sidewalk. He imagined the man before him naked. He ran his hands from Brian's shoulders to his waist and down to the tops his thighs. Brian was surprised at the touch, but pleasantly so.

Brian said, "I can tell you're thinking about it." He wrapped his hands around Justin's waist and pulled their bodies together. He put his lips on Justin's and tongues danced. The young man had been resisting Brian up until now, but the thought of having him naked in front of him letting him draw him … and then any other events that that might lead to. All of those thoughts combined in his blond head and he found himself swept away by it all.

Brian had wanted to get closer contact with Justin for some time and this kiss was part of his fantasy come true. _His lips are so sweet and his kiss is so hot_. He had one hand behind the blond's head and his other hand squeezed his ass through his jeans. _Such a perfect ass. I want to fuck him so bad_.

After a while, Justin became concerned that someone in the townhouse might see them, so he stopped the kiss. He was panting from the excitement and had a bulge in his jeans. "I … I have to go now."

Brian, too, was breathing hard. "I want to fuck you. I'll take you to a motel and we can do it. I'm so fucking hot for you right now."

"No. Not just a motel. I … have to go in." Justin looked up and saw the porch light go on. "I really have to go. 'Bye."

Brian watched as Justin ran inside the townhouse.

Brian went to Babylon and found a trick to fuck. He imagined he was with Justin and rammed the trick to the wall. And as he came he yelled, "Justin!"

Things between Brian and Lindsay became a little tense at home. He was obviously frustrated at the domestic act he had to perform. Lindsay wanted more time with Mel. They tried not to fight around Gus, but sometimes he overheard them. They repeatedly assured him, though, that they loved him. The pretense, though, of loving each other was getting harder and harder to convey.

Justin started working part time for the summer at Vanguard, the ad agency where Brian worked. The aspiring art student pasted up art boards and made printouts for the art department. He'd work mornings and leave at lunch to be able to do art for his portfolio for school or babysit Gus.

Brian enjoyed having Justin around the office. They regularly had nine am coffee breaks together in Brian's office. There was some flirting, but they also enjoyed talking about various topics. They'd chat about the day to day business at Vanguard, or Gus, or any number of things. A couple of times they had lunch together in the office. Brian never made any moves on Justin at the office to leave things professional. After a brief encounter with a co-worker named Kip, Brian had learned his lesson. He didn't want to risk Justin's job or his own. He figured that slowly working himself closer to Justin would eventually let him achieve his goal of fucking him. Besides, he actually found that Justin's company was enjoyable and genuinely liked him.

Justin liked working at Vanguard and found the experience with the art department to be more educational than any class he had in high school. He also enjoyed getting to know Brian better. The older man's honesty was admirable. He had a funny, sarcastic way about him that Justin enjoyed trying to match. He found Brian to be very attractive, but couldn't imagine anything but a romantic bedroom scene for his first time. Those alley 'romances' were fine for Brian's needs, but not his own.


	4. Ch 3 What Was That About

CHAPTER THREE – What was that about?

_Chapter Notes:_

_Brian gets closer to knowing what he wants and how he's going to get it._

Story:

One day Lindsay had asked Brian to pick her up from the Gay and Lesbian Center on his way home from work. As he arrived there he saw that most of the lights were off and no one seemed to be around. He entered the gallery calling "Lindsay?"

"She's not here. She just left with Melanie." Justin's voice came out from behind a display wall.

"Oh, Hey Justin. She asked me to pick her up."

"She said she was going to text you, I think." He emerged from behind the wall and approached his friend.

Brian looked at his phone. "Oh, yeah. Here it is. I missed that. So, Mel picked her up?"

"Yeah, they were giggling and kissing. Yeccckk!" Justin made a face as he walked toward the piano to pick up his messenger bag there.

Brian laughed. "Munchers, what're you going to do with them? Well, it's good that Lindsay has someone that she's interested in. So do I, for that matter." He pushed the blond up against the grand piano, and cornered him on the curved section on the side of the piano. He pulled him in and kissed him, softy at first and then more passionately. "I can't hold back any longer, Justin. I have to have you."

"I want you, too. But not here. How could anyone even do it here?"

"Well, first, I'd wrap my arms around you and do this." He kissed him passionately.

"Then I'd pull your shirt off of you and turn you around to face the piano." He spun him around.

"Then I'd take your pants down and expose that perfect ass." His hands went from the young man's waist down his butt as if he was sliding his pants down. Justin moaned in appreciation.

"Then I'd prep you with lubed fingers and get you ready for me." He ran his fingers up and down the outside of the seat of Justin's jeans.

"Aaahhh. Mmmm, yes."

"Then I'd pull out my stiff nine inch cock and ram it inside you." He began to rub his pelvis against Justin's.

"Oh, my God."

"You're so hot and I'm so ready for you. Are you ready for me?" Brian asked.

"Fuck. I'm so turned on."

"Your virgin ass is going to be so tight around my cock."

"I swear I'm going to come."

"When I fuck you it will be so good. I'll fuck you so hard."

"Yes!"

"My hips pounding against you. My cock in your ass."

"Oh, yeah."

"You feel that, Justin?"

"Aaaahh. I'm gonna … aahhh."

Brian reached around and slid his hand down Justin's stomach and into the front of his pants, grabbing onto the stiff cock inside. He wrapped his fingers around it and jerked in time with his thrusting.

"Oh. That's … Aaahh! Brian!" He leaned his head back and they kissed.

"That's it. Come now, Justin. I want to feel your juices in my hand." He licked the side of the blonds' neck and bit at his ear lobe.

With that Justin came all over Brian's hand. His head snapped back and he let out a loud yell. He was in ecstasy. It was the most powerful orgasm he could ever remember having. Brian held him up to keep him from buckling to the ground.

After Justin's breathing returned somewhat to normal, Brian said, "If I can't fuck you today, Justin, it will be soon and it will be fantastic."

Justin turned to him and said, "Find a place where we can be alone; a place with a bed. Not just a motel. Somewhere we can be undisturbed. Then I'll be yours."

They continued to kiss. Brian slowly removed his hand from Justin's pants. Then they heard someone walking down the hallway approaching the gallery. They looked up to see Susan, one of the owners of the Center.

"Oh, Justin, Brian. I thought I heard voices. I'm just going to lock up. You're done now Justin?"

He blushed and smiled. "Yes, thanks Susan. Come on, Brian. Let's go." Justin held his bag in front of him to hide any questionable wet spots that might be visible.

When they got outside, Brian walked Justin to his car. He stopped the young man before he could get away. "This isn't over, Justin. I'll find a way to have you."

"Just let me know where and when." Justin smiled and they kissed. He got in his car and drove away leaving Brian in his own thoughts. _Now, how to achieve my goal?_

That night, Brian asked Deb to take Gus out for ice cream. Brian needed the kid out of the house so he could have what he assumed would be a heated discussion with Lindsay. As much as he hated any conversations like this, he knew it was time to have a talk with her.

Deb was more than happy to spend time with her 'grandson', Gus. She picked him up and they took off for the local ice cream parlor.

Brian watched them pull out of the driveway and then turned his attentions to Lindsay. "We need to talk."

"What's up, Brian?"

"I want a separation. I need to get my own apartment and live my own life."

"What? What about us? What about having a home for Gus?"

"I love Gus and I don't want to hurt him, but I can't keep living a lie and putting on this domestic front. Why don't you have your girlfriend Mel move in? Don't you want to be with her?"

"I can't do that because of what people will think. What would my parents say?"

"Fuck your parents. And who cares what people think? If you want to be with Mel then let her move in. I'll be out and on my own."

"_**I**_ care what people think. We have the picture of a nice little family here."

"It's a fucking farce is what it is! Both of us homosexuals pretending to live this heterosexual dream. I think we should separate and maybe even divorce. I never considered myself married anyway."

"Is this so you can chase guys and fuck them at your own place?"

"It's about not living a lie anymore!"

"Or is it for Justin? I see the way you look at him. You've wanted him for months, haven't you? But you can't pick him up at a bar and screw him in the back room. He's too young for bars."

"This isn't about him."

"I think it is."

"Listen to me. Are you listening? I want out. I'll pay you child support. I'll pay half of the mortgage. I want to be able to see Gus – we'll have to work out some kind of joint custody agreement…"

"No! I'm not going to have everyone think our marriage failed just so you can chase men. I won't divorce you."

"You're crazy if you think I'm going to keep doing this. Living in this little fantasy you've created. I'm done, whether you like it or not."

"Brian, wait…"

But, it was too late. Brian left the house and spent most of the night at Babylon with various tricks in the back room. He came home at 3 am and slipped into his bed, vowing that this was one of the last nights.

_I can't keep doing this. Lindsay, though, won't change. I have to force her hand. I have to do something to make a change happen. I'll be out. Mel will be in. Justin will be mine. Now what can I do to change things?_

Brian formulated a plan and started to put things in motion in order to achieve his goal.

A couple of days later, Lindsay came home and found Brian getting Gus dressed in his good clothes.

Lindsay asked, "What are you two up to?"

Brian said, "I thought it'd be nice if we went to that Italian restaurant, Luigi's, where kids can make their own pizzas."

She agreed. "Oh, that'd be great."

Brian was finished helping their son into his good shoes. "Gus, go ahead and go the bathroom and wash up, then we'll go."

Gus ran off. "Yay. I love Luigi's."

Lindsay gave Brian a skeptical look. "What are you playing at? I didn't think you wanted the domestic front."

"I still think I'm going to need to make a change sometime in the future, but, maybe not now. I don't want to hurt Gus." He paused and looked at Lindsay. "Besides, apartments are fucking expensive. I don't how much I can afford."

"Oh, so reality set in, eh? OK. We'll make it work, Brian. You'll see."

He smiled and kissed her on the lips, something that rarely happened. Outwardly, they were back to domestic bliss. Inwardly, he still had an agenda.

The Peterson's were invited over for dinner at the Kinney family household one evening. Brian told Lindsay that a small dinner party was in order to celebrate his recent promotion to partner at the ad agency.

"Why don't you invite Mel, too?"

"As what? I can't tell my folks she's my girlfriend."

"Just say she's a lawyer who helped you with a lawsuit. That's true, right?"

"I suppose."

"And I'd like to have someone over to get Gus to bed, while the adults continue the evening after dinner. Maybe we could ask Justin. He won't turn into a pumpkin at eight pm like some of our other babysitters."

"Sure, he's been a great help to us. It'd be nice to thank him with a dinner. Maybe we can convince my folks that Mel and Justin are a couple." She giggled.

Brian forced a fake laugh. "Heh, heh. Yeah. That'd be fucking hilarious."

The dinner was set up. The Peterson's were there gushing over their grandson. Mel sat smiling in a corner, not knowing what to say or how to blend in with the WASP families. Justin helped Lindsay in the kitchen.

At one point Brian came into the kitchen to check on dinner. He pulled Justin aside and said, "We didn't invite you here to help cook. You're our guest."

"I know. I don't mind, though. I'm teaching myself how to cook. I like helping."

Brian put his hand on Justin's shoulder then leaned down to kiss him on the cheek. He put his hand under the young man's chin to look him in the eye. "I'm glad you're here tonight, Justin. You'll never know."

The blond looked up at Brian and could see there was some meaning behind what he was saying, but wasn't exactly sure what was going through his mind.

Dinner was served and conversation was polite and light. Mel was placed next to Justin and they talked and laughed. The way Lindsay led the discussion, Brian could see that she was trying to convince the Peterson's that Mel and Justin were a couple. _How neat for her little picture. Well, there's a surprise coming for you, old friend._

After dinner Brian asked Justin to get Gus ready for bed. The little boy dutifully circulated the room saying his goodnights to Grandma, Grandpa, 'Ms. Mel', Mom and Dad.

When it was Brian's turn to say goodnight, he hugged his son for a long time. "Goodnight, Gus. You know that your Dad loves you very much … no matter what, forever and ever. Right, Sonny Boy?"

"You betcha, Daddy. I love you, too."

Justin took the young man's hand and led him upstairs. He thought that it was kind of unusual for Brian to make that much of a fuss over Gus for a simple goodnight, but he chalked it up to the family time with Lindsay's parents.

After Gus went up to bed, Brian poured himself a shot of whiskey and stood next to Lindsay. The Petersons were talking about a cottage that they were thinking of renting for a week for themselves, Lindsay and her sister and their families. Brian winced at the thought of keeping up the domestic bliss act 24/7 for a whole week. It was time.

"Did Lindsay tell you that I'm going to be getting an apartment closer to work?" He asked.

Lindsay's eyes got really big and she gave the Brian the 'not now' look. He just smiled at her.

"An apartment? Why Brian? Is the drive really that tough from here?" Mrs. Peterson asked.

"Well, I thought if I had my own place it'd be better for everyone. Then Lindsay could be here with Mel."

Lindsay jumped up, "Oh, Brian! Such a kidder." Secretly to him she whispered, "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

Mrs. Peterson was confused. "Why would she want to be here with Melanie?"

Melanie stood and gave Brian a glaring look. Justin was just descending the stairs to hear the next exchange.

Brian said, "Well, they are in love, after all. Aren't you Lindsay? I'm so happy for them both. They deserve to be together."

"What the fuck are you doing, you asshole?" Mel faced Brian.

"I'm just telling Mom and Dad here how you and Lindsay are girlfriends and I'm getting my own place to allow you two to be together."

Lindsay slapped Brian. "Get out of here, Brian. Get the fuck out of here."

Mr. and Mrs. Peterson were still in shock. Justin tried to move past the living room to sneak out the door. Lindsay started to cry.

Mel hugged her protectively. "It's OK, baby. It'll be OK." The Petersons got a clearer picture when they saw Mel holding their daughter in a warm embrace.

Mr. Peterson stood up and said, "What the hell is this about, Lindsay?"

Mrs. Peterson said, "Answer your father!" Lindsay just looked at them as the tears streamed down her face.

Brian saw Justin retreating. "Where are you going, Justin?" He grabbed his wrist and pulled him to his side.

"Nowhere, I was just…" Brian silenced the blond with a kiss, then pulled back and smiled at him. He swatted him on the butt, pushing him in the direction of the door.

"Let's go together. Whaddya say I encourage you to do some underage drinking? C'mon, we're outta here." He grabbed his coat and Justin's, then turned to the room full of shocked faces. He took one last look at Lindsay. "Don't wait up, _honey_."

"Asshole!" Melanie yelled as Brian and Justin exited the front door.

Once they were outside, Justin turned to Brian. "What the fuck was that about?"

Brian was running his hands through his hair. He let out a deep breath and closed his eyes. He opened them to see the questioning look on Justin's face. "Well, that went well didn't it?" He touched his freshly slapped cheek.

"I just thought I was starting to figure you out, but then you pull something like that and I'm mystified again."

"I prefer to keep an air of mystery about me. I can use a drink. Care to join me?"

"I think the glass of wine that I had with dinner is enough."

Brian approached Justin with a look on his face that he'd never seen before. _Vulnerable? Wounded? _He asked, more like implored, "Please, Justin, come with me tonight."

The blond sighed, seeing that he was needed. "OK. Where do you want to go?"


	5. Ch 4 Where He Wants To Go

CHAPTER FOUR – Where he wants to go

_Chapter Notes:_

_The blond sighed, seeing that he was needed. "OK. Where do you want to go?"_

Story:

Brian smiled. "Let's hit Woody's. There's a place that I park around back. I can show you. Just park next to me, OK?"

"OK."

They drove for about ten minutes and got to a parking lot near Woody's, but actually in the lot for an apartment complex. As they exited their cars, Justin could see that there was a pilot case in Brian's back seat. "Are you going on a trip?"

"I'm already off, Justin. C'mon, I'll buy you a drink."

"I'm underage, remember?"

"I'll buy two beers and you'll drink one. Simple as that."

They entered the bar and followed Brian's plan.

Justin took a long look at Brian. He considered him a friend now. They'd known each other for months and had gotten pretty close. The chase was always there … the older going after the younger. But Justin refused any kind of sexual contact. He knew he wanted losing his virginity to be special, romantic and _on a bed_. He wasn't going to have a quick fuck with Brian or any other guy in some backroom for his first time. That didn't mean that the blond didn't think about what sex would be like with Brian. He looked at his strong hands and remembered them exploring his body. He looked at the long legs and imagined them tangled with his own. He saw the bulge in his pants and imagined all of the wonderful things contained therein.

As well as Justin thought he knew Brian, his actions of that evening had him bewildered. _Why out Lindsay to her parents? _

"How are you feeling, Brian? Are you OK?"

"I'm fan-fucking-tastic."

"Where are you going to stay tonight?"

"I have that figured out. Don't worry."

"What you did tonight to Lindsay…"

"… Needed to happen."

"Aren't you worried Lindsay will try to take Gus from you or something?"

Brian got a pained look on his face, and then took another swig of beer. "Better he should know the truth about us while he's young. My lawyer says that I'm his father and I should be able to get visitation rights."

"So, you've already spoken to a lawyer? You had this planned?"

"I'd known for some time that I could no longer live the lie, Justin. It had to end." Brian finished his beer. "Are you done? There's something I want to show you."

"Um, yeah." Justin swallowed the last of his beer while Brian waited. The blond tried to lighten the mood a little. "You're not going to pull me into a bathroom stall, are you?"

"No, unless you want me to." Brian smiled a sexy smile.

"Hmmm. No, thanks. You know my opinions of that type of encounter."

"All too well, Justin. Get your coat on. It's just a short walk from here."

They walked out the back door and Brian walked to the Jeep to retrieve his pilot case. Then he led Justin to the nearby apartment building. Brian got his keys out and opened the security door. They went up the stairs to the second floor and he opened the door to an apartment.

"What's this?" Justin asked.

"My new place."

"You .. you're renting this?"

"Yeah, signed the lease a couple of days ago. It's not much, but I have an idea what I want it to look like."

"It's nice, just kind of small compared to the house." Justin looked around. There was a small kitchen with nice appliances. There was a modest living room/dining room area with a couch, table and two chairs. Down the short hall was a bedroom and bathroom with towels neatly hung. In the bedroom there was a king sized bed with side tables and small dresser. There were already clothes hanging in the closet. Brian had obviously planned to have it appointed enough to be able to stay there a while. At the end of the hallway was an empty smaller second bedroom.

Brian opened up the pilot case, took out an armload of clothes and put them in the dresser. "There, I've just moved."

"So, this is where you're going to live now?"

"Yep. I need some more alcohol. Care for a shot?"

"No, thanks." Justin still had a very quizzical look on his face.

Brian smiled at the blond, and, as he walked by, pulled him in for a one armed hug. "Thanks again for being here."

"Sure." He sat on the couch and watched Brian pour some Jim Beam in a glass. "Do you think that Mel will move in with Lindsay?"

"I'm almost sure that's what will happen now. They have professed their love to each other. I've known Linds for a long time and I've never seen her so crazy about someone. I don't like Mel, but I _do_ think she's good for Lindsay. Mel is grounded … a lawyer … a realist … tough. Lindsay is an artist-type, _no offense_."

Justin smiled, "None taken."

"She can be a bit of a dreamer and Mel will pull her back to reality. They're good together."

"Aren't you worried about seeing Gus again? Or visitation, or whatever?"

"Are you fucking kidding me? That's what hurts the most. I don't know when I'll be able to see my son again, or how often. I don't want him to think I abandoned him and his mom. I'm sure Mel will paint a less than desirable picture of me to my son. I can't imagine what kind of vile words will come from her mouth. It's killing me." He pinched the bridge of his nose, deep in thought.

Justin put his hand on Brian's arm. "I'm sure he'll want to see you again. You'll work it out. The second bedroom is for him, right?"

Brian nodded. "Yeah, it's for Gus." He took a drink. "Lindsay was never going to change. We argued. I couldn't do it anymore." He stood up. "Fuck it! I know what I want and that's not it." He tossed back the last of his drink and got up to walk back into the bedroom. He kicked the pilot case into the closet and slammed the door.

Justin followed him and watched the scene. "What _do_ you want?"


	6. Ch 5 What He Wants

CHAPTER FIVE – What he wants

_Chapter Notes: _

_Justin followed him and watched the scene. "What do you want?"_

Story:

Brian turned to Justin and put his arms around him. "Guess." He ran one of his hands over Justin's back while the other reached behind the blond's head. He crashed his lips onto Justin's and his tongue demanded entry, which was given. They kissed passionately, softly moaning.

As the kiss ended and both men were breathing heavy with desire, Justin's blue eyes looked deep into Brian's lust filled hazel eyes. At first the blond thought that was all that was there, the simple lust that the older man had been up front about from the start. But on a second look, Justin saw something more. It was _need_ as well as want. It was a desire to be _with him_, not just _fuck_ him.

Then the dawn came to Justin. It all clicked. The dinner party … inviting Mel and him … the goodbye to Gus … the apartment. "You did it for me."

Brian paused and tilted his head back to get a full read on what the blond had figured out. "What?"

"You left your wife, your home, your son, all of it, to be with me. Not just to sleep with me, but to be able to see me, be with me, without anyone wondering why. You're _out_ now just as much as you've _outed_ her."

"I didn't do it all for you. I had to get out of the lie."

"You've lived the lie for six or seven years, why change now?"

"It was time."

"Why can't you just admit it?"

"That I want to fuck you senseless? OK, I admit it."

Justin just smiled up at him. He knew Brian well enough to know that he wasn't going to admit to any kind of weakness or need. Justin didn't need to hear the words, though - he could see it in his eyes. They wanted each other and it was time, he decided, to consummate this relationship. He held Brian's face in his hands. "I want that, too." Their lips met in another soul rending kiss.

Brian pulled back a little. "Wait right there." He went over to a CD player on the dresser, turned it on and hit _play_. Soft, jazzy music started to play. Then he went to the nightstand and pulled out a candle, condoms and lube. He lit the candle and turned the room light off. The light from the closet and the candle provided just the right amount of light for a romantic feel. "You said you wanted soft music and everything. Will this do?"

"It's perfect. You're perfect."

"You haven't even seen all of me yet." Brian stripped off his own shirt, followed quickly by his pants and underwear. Before Justin knew what was happening he was standing before the toned, bronze, naked body of one Brian Kinney. _What a gorgeous man and what an awesome cock._

Brian knew his cock was standing at attention, causing Justin to gasp slightly. He was ready to claim the virgin before him and take that which no man had known before. He started to unfasten the blond's pants, but Justin stepped away.

"No, you just lie down and wait."

_Who does this kid think he's playing with?_ Brian, with a wary look, lay down on the bed, all the while keeping his eyes on Justin. The expression on his face changed into a sexy smile and his eyes burned with hunger as the young man slowly undressed. First, Justin pulled off the pullover sweater, and then slowly, tantalizingly unbuttoned the shirt. The shoes were kicked off and the socks were removed, revealing a pair of perfect feet. Then, he grabbed the crotch of his pants with a slow squeeze while licking his lips. Brian growled softly in appreciation while licking his own lips. Justin slowly lowered the zipper and dropped his pants, throwing them aside. Then he ran his thumbs around the inside of the waistband of his underwear and lowered them slightly. Just as he was about to reveal the contents, he spun around and dropped the garment down his butt. He purposely bent over at the waist as he lowered his underwear to give Brian a quick glimpse of his desired target. As he turned back towards the bed he had his hand covering himself. He slowly stroked himself and then moved his hand to reveal a generous cock, fully erect, nestled amongst a tight mound of golden brown pubic hair.

Brian was watching this whole scene while stroking himself in anticipation. _My God this boy is fucking beautiful_. He got up on his knees as Justin approached the bed. They knelt in front of each other as the kissing and stroking began anew. The feeling of naked flesh on flesh was an aphrodisiac for both. Brian had wanted Justin so much for so long; it was all he could do to take it slow. He realized that this was going to be more than a onetime '_fuck 'em and move on'_ encounter. He had become close to Justin and he wanted the young man's first time to be as special as he was. He couldn't let on to the kid, though. _Must keep emotional distance._

As one kiss ended, Brian whispered in Justin's ear, "Turn around." The blond did so and felt his soon-to-be-lover's hands explore him all over, much the way they did at the grand piano, but oh, so much more completely. He moaned as Brian's cock pressed up against his ass. "This how most of my encounters are with guys. I'm not one for beds."

"Then let's do this." Justin lay down on his left side, inviting Brian to do the same right behind him.

Brian was pleasantly surprised at the young man's move. He slid his body next to Justin, leaning up on one elbow to be able to kiss and lick at the blonds face and neck. He'd imagined many things that he wanted to do to this boy in bed, but they'd have to wait for now. He had to have him _now_. The rimming and cock sucking would have to wait until round two or three. The evening was _his_ with Justin and he was going to play out every fantasy he'd imagined - later. Brian reached for a condom and the lube and began to prepare a now moaning Justin for the penetration that was to come. _So tight. So responsive_. He put the condom on and positioned himself. Brian growled, "This is going to happen now. I'm going to fuck you all night long."

Justin nodded and swallowed nervously. "Just take it slow, OK?"

"Don't worry. I'm going to savor this."

Justin looked over his shoulder at the hazel eyes darkened with lust. He had been anticipating this moment as much as Brian had. "Fuck me now. I want you."

Brian pushed his cock into Justin slowly, causing the young man to draw a breath between clenched teeth. With each thrust Brian got a little further until he was fully embedded in the blonds' ass. He closed his eyes, thrust and moved his body in a sensual rhythm. _He feels so fucking good_.

Justin put his hand on Brian's hip to stop him. "Hold it a minute."

Brian was concerned that he'd pushed too hard too quickly. "What's wrong?"

"I want to be able to see your face." Justin moved his body forward and then lay on his back. "Take me this way." His legs parted as his arms reached for Brian.

Brian positioned himself on top. He pulled the young man's legs to his sides as he slid himself forward, recoupling with Justin. He penetrated him fully and began the rhythmic motion again. Sweat began to glisten on their bodies as they began to fuck with abandon. Justin had never imagined the feelings that he could feel as he was stimulated while being fucked. Any pain he felt was forgotten when he saw the pleasure in Brian's face.

Brian, too, was feeling sensations he couldn't remember ever having before. Being able to do this in a bed, with such a flexible and enthusiastic lover, added a dimension to fucking, _no love making_, that he had never had before. He began to get lost in what they were doing. "This is something I've waited for my whole life. To be able to do _what_ I want, _where_ I want, with _whom_ I want. It's like I've waited a lifetime to be with you here. So fucking perfect." Brian didn't realize what he was admitting as the moment overcame him.

Justin looked at his lover in amazement; both at what he'd said and the unalterable joy found in his face.

They were now going at it full speed … grinding into each other. Brian kissed Justin with great passion as his tongue roamed the young man's mouth. They were going at it hard and fast. Brian fucked him as fully as possible and hit Justin's sensitive spot each time. They were both breathing heavy now and in between gasps for air they kissed as neither could resist the other's sweet mouth. Justin's hands grasped at Brian's shoulders to match his movements and ride along on this exquisite ride.

The pace had increased enough that the young man could no longer hold back. He grasped his own cock and he began stroking himself. Brian could tell that Justin was close. He spoke in a low whisper, "That's it, Justin. We're both ready. Come with me."

The young man stimulated himself to the point of orgasm, yelling as he came. "Oh, God. Brian! Yes!"

Brian smiled as he watched Justin's cum squirt onto his chest as his ass tightened around Brian's cock. The events were all too much and he experienced his own ecstasy as he moaned, "Justin! AAaaah!" Then he collapsed on top of the blond, not caring that he was smashing the sticky juice between them.

After their breathing returned to normal he said. "Let's shower and then we can go at it again. This is going to be a long night, Justin. I'm far from done with you." _I don't know that I'll ever be done with you_. The thought, this unfamiliar feeling, ran through his mind and scared him a little. But the pleasure he was feeling at this time outweighed any fears.

Justin nodded and kissed Brian's cheek and neck. His lover's cock was still inside him and he loved the sensation. As much as there was pain at the initial penetration, now he didn't want to be without Brian inside of him. It was the most pleasure he had ever felt and he didn't want it to end.

Brian had softened enough that he had to pull out and both of them groaned a little at the loss. He tied off the condom and threw it in a wastebasket. He got to his feet and pulled Justin up to face him. They stood there a while just looking at each other, then they kissed. Brian said, "C'mon. Shower." He went into the bathroom and turned on the water to a steamy temperature. He stepped over the side of the tub and held Justin's hand as he did the same. They soaped each other up and explored each other's bodies with their hands. Brian had thoughtfully placed a couple of condoms in the shower rack and they made use of one for their second fuck of the night. Justin could tell that, as skilled as Brian was in the bedroom, his stand up fuck was obviously more practiced. The brunet hit his sweet spot with every sensual stroke. The hot water ran over them as Brian's hands ran over Justin's body. He reached around and jerked the blonds cock much the same way he did in front of the piano. This time, of course, Brian's cock was expertly riding Justin's ass and stimulating him there, too. It didn't take long before Justin came again. Brian's sweet finish followed soon after.

As they were drying off, Brian stroked a towel over Justin's back. "Can you stay tonight?"

"Um, sure. I can tell my folks I'm staying at Daphne's. I'll call Daph, too." Justin was thrilled at the invitation and didn't want to miss a chance to spend more time with Brian. Justin made his phone calls and soon joined his lover in bed. They spent the rest of the night doing their own combination of fucking and love making.

Brian was finding that he had an almost insatiable need for the young man. Justin was falling in love with Brian.

The next morning, Justin woke up first and looked over at the peacefully sleeping man next to him and put his arm around him. Brian turned to face his lover and put his arm around him. His eyes slowly opened and he smiled at Justin.

The blond returned the smile. "Good morning."

They kissed and Brian rolled to be half on top of his lover as he buried in face in Justin's neck. His leg bent slightly and it went in between the blonds legs. Justin hissed a little.

Brian smirked, "A little bit sore today, eh?"

"Gee, I wonder why? We were only at it all night."

"You're not complaining are you?"

"Mmmm. No, not at all." Justin said as he closed his eyes and remembered the evening's events.

Brian looked at the smiling face before him. _Last night was incredible. Was it because I was actually with a guy all night in a bed? No, it's because I was with __this__ guy. He's beautiful, responsive, passionate and also, dare I think it, tender and loving. Yes, loving. We made love, mixed in with some fucking, of course. What a night. I'm sure I'll never forget it and I doubt he will, either. Will I ever get enough of being with him? _

"Let's go to the Diner for breakfast, my treat. C'mon let's shower first. Unless you just want to lie around a while longer." Brian said.

"I don't want to move. I'm so happy in this moment here with you."

They held each other for a while. Brian would never admit to calling it snuggling, but that's exactly what it was.

They showered, dressed and walked to the Diner. Deb had already heard from Lindsay about the blow up the night before. Deb was mad at Brian for 'throwing Lindsay off of a cliff', but after he presented his arguments to her, she understood a little better. Brian never had wanted to get married and his _fuck anything_ lifestyle was truer to his personality. She did find it interesting, though, that his arm was often around Justin's shoulders while they were eating breakfast. Brian was showing affection and often kissed the young man. Justin was obviously smitten with him. Deb snickered to herself that Brian was giving up one 'love' for another. And it was pretty clear that what he was feeling for the young man was far greater than any feelings he had had for Lindsay.

After that night, Justin would make sure that he bumped into Brian as often as possible. At first Brian made jokes about Justin being his 'stalker', but later warmed to the fact that the kid was good company, great in bed, and a match for him in many ways.

Brian enjoyed the company of many men in his new bachelor pad and made use of his new bed as often as possible. He and Lindsay divorced and worked out a joint custody agreement. Brian set up the second bedroom at the apartment for Gus's visits. Justin continued to be part of their lives, babysitting for Lindsay or Brian occasionally.

Melanie moved in with Lindsay, they married and enjoyed their lives together. Later, Melanie asked Michael to be the father of her child, a girl named Jenny Rebecca.

Justin enjoyed watching Gus after school at Brian's place, especially on days when Lindsay would pick Gus up from Brian's, because that meant that Justin was already there when Brian got home. The young man would cook dinner for the two of them and they'd spend the rest of the evening together. Eventually, Brian asked Justin to move in with him. They remained together for five years and, finally, Brian asked Justin to marry him.

Justin went from being the babysitter to being "Poppa" to Gus. Being married the second time around agreed much more with Brian as he was truly in love with his partner/lover/husband. Whatever small conflicts they had were worked out in conversations and some further 'communications' were worked out in bed.

There were no more lies in Brian's life and he and Justin found great happiness in their life together.

Thanks to JustBeAQueen and 4thway for beta reading for me.


End file.
